Broken
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: "I am Hatsune Miku, age 16, 01 Vocaloid 2," that's all i know about myself. All i want to do is find the blue light that light up the darkness. Miku x Kaito, rated T just to be safe.


**Unwanted new story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Normal pov**

Darkness,

That's all there was left.

She was trapped in darkness.

A blue light shines but everyday it grows dimmer.

Soon she realizes it's not just a blue light but a memory of a person.

Every day she begins to forget about the blue light, but still she knows it's there.

She wanted to know who the blue light was.

She wanted to leave the darkness and find out.

She wanted to know more about the blue light.

**Mikus pov**

My eyes shot open.

A bunch of men in lab coats stand around me.

I have no clue what they are talking about.

I want to say but I can only manage to say, "Hello"

They look down at me.

"Master Miku is up!" I hear a high pitched voice say.

"Don't be so loud Rin," says a young boy's voice.

"Good Morning Miku," say a man in a black suit.

"Hello? Who are you? Who's Miku?"

The room becomes silent

"Everybody leave, NOW," says the man with in a harsh tone.

Everyone exits.

He looks down at me.

"Just go back to sleep, I need to work on this memory problem."

I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

**Some period of time later…**

I open my eyes and I am in a different room.

There are cords all over my body.

Somebody comes over and takes the off one by one.

"Get up and walk to that door over there," I hear master say.

I do as he says.

"Walk back to me."

I walk back to him.

"Now tell me your basic information."

"I am Hatsune Miku, age 16, 01, Vocaloid 2."

"Good girl," he says as he pets my head.

"Come one Miku, everyone is waiting for you."

I follow him out and he leads me to a room where some people sit in front of a TV.

"What are you guys watching?"

Everyone looks over at me.

Two girls, one with pink and one with brunette hair come over and hug me.

A girl with short green hair lays on the couch, a man with purple hair stays on the couch, but smiles at me and the blonde twins from earlier stay on the couch with sad looks on their faces.

"We missed ya Miku!" said the brunette girl.

"How are you?" said the pink haired girl.

"I'm fine," I search throw my memory docks for information on them.

"I missed you two, Luka and umm… Meiko?"

Both of their smiles turned to shocked expressions

"Don't you remember us?" said the pink haired girl.

"The pink one is Meiko and wait, no! The pink one is Luka and the other is Meiko!"

Luka walks out of the room in a rush.

The purple haired man picks up the green haired girl, "I'm going to put Gumi to bed," said the man as he walked out.

The blonde girl bulled out a yellow I-pod and plugged in her headphones while the yellow haired boy started playing a yellow PSP.

"Why don't you sit down and watch some anime? I'll go get you some leeks!"

She set me on the couch and ran to the other room.

About a minute later she arrived with a weird greenish thing.

She placed it on my lap.

"Is this some sort of drug?" I asked her.

"No! Not at all! Try it!"

I took a bite and a memory came to mind.

"_Try this," master said to me._

_He handed me the thing he called a leek._

_I took a bite and it was wonderful!_

"More! I need more delicious Leeks! L-E-E-K-S!"

"Aha! She remembers leeks!" said Meiko happily.

"I NEED MORE NOW!" I yelled at her.

She ran out and came back with 5 bags full of the wonderful leeks.

I ate them and started watching this weird anime that was on.

The blonde twins got up and went to talk to master.

I tried to listen to their conversation.

Rin: "can you retrieve her memory?"

Master: "Probably, it will be very hard though."

Len: "Are you going to tell her about, a certain blue haired man?"

Master: "Not yet, we can't risk a memory overload."

Rin: "What's that?"

Master: "It is where a Vocaloid memory comes back all at once and the Vocaloid has a system overload. The same thing happened to Lola when she found out what happened to her and Leon."

Blue haired man?

Is this man the blue light I have been looking for?

**That is the end of chapter one.**

**Please R&R!**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


End file.
